Katie
Katie Katie is a 5 year-old girl who loves tasty sweets. she's one of the main characters in starilign series and one of Star's friends. in powerpuff Girls and starilign Worlds collide she's one of the playable characters, she's the second one who got saved by the other heroes her favorite food/sweet is choclate shortcake, vanilla pudding, macarons and broccoli. appearance she have black hair with a red stripe with Purple hairband as a bow, her eye colour is orange. she wearing red dress with a pink flower and a yellow circle on the center and a long White bracelet, she's wearing orange leggings with White mary janes personality she's ditzy, happy and energetic. she's a sweets lover who likes sweets but she does like vegetables and fruit. she dislikes when someone stealing people's things seasons 52 episodes each season 20-minute long season 1 she's one of Star's friends and one of the mains, she's helping Star along with her friends. she also got hit by a mini star gem and got turned into a sweet maker. she making living sweets everywhere and causing trouble. Emily absorbs the energy from the mini star gem to the star key in progress to revive the storm of darkness. Star have to save Katie Before it's to late. Katie throwing pies at Emily and Zero and then at people. Star do not want her to do that, she have her star key to save her. in the end Katie was saved and Star got the mini star gem. in episode 49 Katie are stuck in the Cave along with Mia, Ariana and Rose. Star have to help them to get out of there, she uses the Power from her star key to move the rock out of the way and saved them. season 2 (fairytale) after Star, Emily and Zero got sucked in the book and the closed, Ariana picked it up and return to the king and Queen along with her friends. and they told them that is called fairytale book, it haves 50 different fairytales, but there's a evil woman who trying to rule the World and failed agianst some heroes. in episode 51 when Star, Emily and Zero returned along with the evil woman, she used her magic to rule the starland, everyone got turned into her slaves, Star have to stop her but Emily blocked her way and shoot her out of the library to the forest. will Star ever save the starland season 3 (World tour) Katie and her friends are with Star on a mission. to find the secret amulet Before Emily and Zero or the mysterious man does. they send out the space and on a travel into different planets. she got a magic item from the king and Queen for helping Star. the item is a candy container and it come out candy automatically but only 3 abilities and that is grass, fire and water power powerpuff Girls and starilign Worlds collide she's one of the playable characters in the game. she was kidnapped but in World 2 stage 1 she got saved by the other heroes. her weapon is a candy container. the same as in season 3 when she can yse 3 abilities